Mil veces maldito
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: Pensamientos de Walder Frey durante la Boda Roja. "Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**N/A: Bien, este fic me ha costado algo de trabajo, y si bien no me quedó del todo como quería, supongo que el resultado está pasable.  
"Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". (Les recomiendo el foro, tiene fics muy buenos de SIF, análisis de personajes y retos geniales para escribir :B).  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y Canción de Hielo y Fuego en sí pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Esta historia está hecha por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.  
Cantidad de palabras: 727  
Personajes: Walder Frey  
Ya no queda mucho que decir, así que... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Maldito._

Lord Walder Frey miró a su alrededor, a los idiotas norteños emborrachándose y riendo. Si supieran que cada copa de vino los acercaba más a su final, tal vez se lo habrían pensado dos veces.

_Maldito. _

La gente siempre repetía lo mismo: Si matas a la sangre de tu sangre estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses; si follas con la sangre de tu sangre estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses; si rompes un juramento, ¿adivina qué? ¡Estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses! Qué inesperado, ¿verdad?

_Si dañas o matas a alguien que probó tu pan y tu sal, estás _maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses_._

Pero a veces valía la pena quedar maldito, ¿no es así?

Walder Frey no creía en las maldiciones. Le parecían una completa idiotez. En cambio, sí creía en otras cosas, como la deshonra, y en el rompimiento de contratos matrimoniales.

_Me prometió que se casaría con una de mis hijas, la que eligiera. Lo dijo, lo dijo, y hay testigos. A cambio yo le permitiría cruzar por mi puente y le daría mis espadas. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de cumplir?_

Al parecer, sí lo era. El Joven Lobo había preferido a una niñata de alguna casa sin importancia. Había hecho su elección, y no había vuelta atrás.

Lord Frey, por supuesto, había hecho la suya también.

_Ese norteño de allí acaba de beber una copa de vino. Por él, estoy maldito. Ese otro está comiendo algo de carne. Por él, estoy maldito._

Se había molestado mucho cuando se enteró del matrimonio entre Robb Stark y la chica cuyo nombre no recordaba, ¿y quién no? Esa clase de cosas simplemente no se perdonaba así como así. En cualquier situación, se habría quedado sin hacer nada y prohibido que el ejército norteño pasara por sus tierras. Era algo fácil, algo simple. Demasiado simple.

Necesitaba más aún, necesitaba una oportunidad de aplastar a esos hijos de putas, a ver si alguno que por casualidad sobreviviera se planteaba más tarde eso de romper contratos matrimoniales.  
Lord Bolton y Tywin Lannister se la habían concedido en bandeja de plata.

_Estoy maldito por ese hombre, y también por ese de allá. Estoy maldito por los Tully, por los Stark y por los vasallos que hayan venido hasta aquí. Estoy maldito por Catelyn y por Robb Stark. Estoy maldito por ella, por esa otra de aquí, y tal vez todos mis hombres también lo están._

Evidentemente, a nadie le importaba en verdad. O lo ocultaba bien.

Empezaba a sentirse cansado de esa farsa, completamente harto de aquella espera. La canción de turno estaba por terminar, y de repente él sintió que no podía aguardar por más tiempo.

Así que, interrumpió a todos para empezar a hablar. Mientras lord Walder Frey sonreía y hablaba acerca de que una boda no era boda si no se encamaba a los novios (recibiendo, por supuesto, el apoyo de sus hombres), los músicos empezaron a tocar "Las lluvias de Castamere".

_¡Al cuerno todos ellos! Sí estoy maldito, claro que estoy maldito. ¡Mil veces maldito!_ Una extraña euforia lo invadió. _Pero no me importa ir al infierno al final. Después de todo, aún sigo vivo y lo disfrutaré, cosa que al final de la velada dudo que el Joven Lobo pueda decir. _

Las mujeres, alegres, le iban quitando partes de la ropa a Edmund Tully, que se dirigía al cuarto donde follaría con su menuda esposa. Y Roslin, entre sus constantes y molestos sollozos (Walder nunca había agradecido tanto que la música tapara el sonido de su llanto, aun cuando esta llegaba al punto de ser molesta), iba siendo desnudada por distintos hombres. Era el momento.

Una espada se blandió. Un grito resonó. El lugar se volvió un caos.

Los hombres norteños intentaron defenderse, pero era en vano: estaban borrachos y aturdidos. Estaban desprevenidos.

Walder sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando, como si la carnicería estuviera ocurriendo en un lugar increíblemente lejano.  
_La venganza es dulce, después de todo._  
Jovial, sintiéndose como si estuviera apenas en el decimosexto día de su nombre, se concentró en la música. Muy, muy para sus adentros, tarareó.

_Sea de ropaje dorado, bien un león carmesí.  
Sus garras piden respeto, y más con un filo así._


End file.
